Grand Councilwoman
The Grand Councilwoman is the leader of the fictional United Galactic Federation in Walt Disney Pictures' Lilo & Stitch series of animated movies and the spin-off television series. Others occasionally refer to her as "Your Majesty", and on the whole she seems both reasonable and well-intentioned, although like many members of the United Galactic Federation, she knows almost nothing about Earth or its inhabitants. She is voiced by Australian actress Zoe Caldwell and later by American voice actress Candi Milo. Biology In Lilo & Stitch the Grand Councilwoman was first seen in a courtroom with the other Galactic Leaders during the trial against Jumba Jookiba. After asking Jumba's genetic creation, Experiment 626, if he could show some good in him - and his subsequent use of an apparent (alienistic) obscene phrase "Meega Nala Queesta" (which Jumba insists he didn't teach him) in a show of refusal to do so - the Grand Councilwoman sentenced the Experiment to banishment on a desert asteroid and Jumba to prison. However, 626 escapes in a police cruiser and she asks if it would be possible to just go to Earth and retrieve him. Agent Pleakley tells her that the planet is a protected mosquito preserve and she later allows Pleakley and Jumba to retrieve 626. During the course of the movie The Councilwoman makes frequent calls to Pleakley, questioning what they're doing and why Experiment 626 hasn't been captured yet. In her last call to Pleakley, she loses patience and fires him and Jumba, sending Captain Gantu to finish the mission. At the end of the movie, after learning that Lilo and Nani paid money for 626 (now named Stitch), and therefore legally own him, she allows him to stay with them in exile on Earth and announces that the family is under protection of the Galactic Alliance, saying they will be checking in on them every now and then. She also revealed that she had previously met Cobra Bubbles during the Roswell case, commenting that he used to have hair. The Grand Councilwoman made a brief appearance at the ending of Stitch! The Movie to assist in the capture of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel but due to the lack of need for her in the plot of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch she was not included in that film. She returned for Leroy & Stitch, seen making Stitch a Captain of the Galactic Alliance, briefly as Dr. Hämsterviel's secretary, then giving awards when she resumes her position at the end. She was briefly mentein in Stitch! in the pilot by Jumba when he quoted that The Grand Councilwoman asain Jumba to protect and keep an eye on Stitch. She was mentioned again in one of the episode of Stitch! when jumba wanted to create a knew expirement (possibly 630) but it failed and Jumba mentioned her after the accident. She also appears from time to time on "Stitch and Experiments" helping out Stitch and the gang and keeping Hamsterviel behind bars. Category:Alien characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens